Raising Mew
by dippytrippy122
Summary: What would happen if when Ash had recieved Pikachu for his starter Pokémon... It wasn't really a Pikachu? Who would he be travelling with? How would his life change? Read the story to find out!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Pokémon. Shocked? Well don't be!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue – The Ancient Pokémon?<strong>

"Damn it, I'm so late!"

A raven-haired boy could be seen bolting from his house towards the town Pokémon lab.

"Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle. Anyone's fine but just save one for me!"

Ash Ketchum was breathing heavily and still in his green pyjamas when he had reached the large metal building. A large crowd was gathered around the entrance gate to the lab, surrounding a teen about the age of Ash. Ash pushed through the dense crowd in order to gain a look of surprise on his face when he saw the brown-haired boy;

"Gary?"

The brown-haired boy merely smirked in response;

"That's Mister Gary to you, show some respect! Well Ash, seems like your lucks all run out, I got a Pokémon and you don't!"

"You mean you got your first Pokémon?"

"No, that's not what I mean... OF COURSE IT IS!"

"Well sorry!"

*ahem* "See ya around Ashy-boy!"

Gary then stepped into a red-car with a whole crowd of fans following right behind him.

"Grrr... That Gary..."

"Something the matter Ash?"

The raven-haired boy jumped in surprise when he heard the professor's voice but quickly recovered and turned towards the older man;

"Professor Oak, where's my Pokémon?"

"You're Pokémon."

"No, that isn't what I just said."

"Oh, good then so anyway-"

"OF COURSE IT'S WHAT I JUST SAID! GEEZ, WHAT'S WITH THIS SHOW AND HAVING TO REPEAT EVERYTHING?"

Professor Oak merely sweatdropped at Ash's outburst before retreating back into his lab, Ash coming straight after.

They reached a room which looked the same as all the other rooms in the building due to the fact that it was made for researching Pokémon. Oak then walked over to a machine which seemed to have three small circular trap-doors in it. He turned to the young boy and spoke;

"These here are Poké-balls. Sadly since there aren't any Pokémon in them you won't be able to have one for your journey."

Ash gained a glow in his eye and pulled out a large mallet from seemingly out of nowhere and threatened to whack the poor professor on the head with it. The old man quickly smiled nervously and shook his hands back and forth repediatly;

"But-but I do have another Pokémon you can have."

Ash put down his mallet and looked at the machine as another Poké-ball rose to meet the other ones, putting it in the center of the three. Professor Oak gave him the ball, followed by a Pokédex and some Poké-balls.

"Now Ash that is a Pikachu which is a very feisty and hard to control Pokémon. Be very careful... Now get the hell outta my house!

**Soon After – Near the end of Route 1:**

Ash looked both ways before nodding and opening his Poké-ball releasing the Pokémon inside of it. A yellow mouse looked up at Ash for a second before sparks were gathering in its cheeks. Ash looked scared for a second before he realised that the yellow-mouse had the same expression on its face as well... Was it afraid of him?

Ash unsurely reached out his hand and felt a few shocks travel up his arm while he started patting the now shocked (no pun intended) Pikachu and smiled at it;

"It's going to be ok now little one... I promise I will never hurt you, do you want to be friends?"

The yellow mouse Pokémon's eyes gathered moisture in it before it dove into Ash's neck and started crying freely. Ash was completely shocked at the Pokémon's behaviour; this wasn't anything like what the professor had said the Pokémon would be like.

Pikachu than looked up at its trainer and smiled before it was enveloped in a white light. Ash was sitting there frozen as his Pokémon changed shape;

'_Is Pikachu evolving already? That's impossible isn't it...? Unless Pikachu isn't really evolving at all.'_

Ash's musing was interrupted when the bright light stopped and one Pokémon was revealed...

It was pink not yellow...

It was psychic not electric...

It was floating not walking...

It was...

"Mew!"

The psychic Pokémon giggled at its trainers antics before running (floating?) up and giving Ash a kiss on the nose. That knocked him out of his shocked stare just enough for him to actually grasp the situation; He had a Mew...

"HOLY CRAP!"

He quickly took out his Pokédex which even without knowing how to use it he still somehow managed to scan Mew who was staring at its trainer with a puzzled look on its face as the Pokédex read out its stats;

**Mew:**

**Age:** Unknown

**Level:** 5

**Gender:** Female

**Skills learned:**

Tackle

Psychic

Confusion

No other data is available at this moment.

Ash smiled a big smile before giving Mew a hug;

"It's great to be your friend Mew!"

"Mew!"

**Soon After – Same Place:**

"Mew, use Psychic on that tree!"

"MEW!"

An invisible force was shot at the tree causing to be uprooted and sent flying away. Ash was clapping;

"Great job Mew-"

"Mew!"

Mew tackled its trainer affectionately, knocking the two of them to the ground. It was really lucky for Ash that this place was loaded with wild Pokémon and trees, making it perfect to increase Mew's level without any people passing by to stop to ask about Mew.

Ash smiled before petting his Pokémon on the head;

"Come on Mew, I'm not going anywhere. Can you please let me go so we can get to Vermillion city on time?"

Mew (reluctantly) got off its trainer and settled for floating by its master. From all the training they had done in the past couple hours Mew had already reached level 8 and was starting to learn the move Psybeam. Ash couldn't have been more proud however he knew that leaving her out in the open wasn't going to be safe for Mew since some people would do _anything _to get their hands on a Pokémon like her.

Ash sighed before turning towards his partner;

"Mew, I know that you don't like to go in there but... You're a really rare Pokémon and some people may try to take you if you're out in the open like you are right now."

Mew's face instantly turned to horror as the thought of having to leave Ash crossed its mind. Still it shook its head and resumed to sitting on his shoulder. Ash sighed before an idea popped into his mind;

"Well if you would rather stay on my shoulder than how about turning into Pikachu again so that no one will think that you're really a Mew?"

Mew looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding and turning into Pikachu again, jumping onto Ash's shoulder soon after. Not a moment too soon because they soon reached the town of Vermillion city.

Ash and 'Pikachu' were just about to walk into the Pokémon centre before a large explosion rocked the place sending the two of them to the floor, covered in dirt. Ash and Mew coughed out some of the ash (pun intended) and got up from the ground before looking around.

They soon spotted a pink-haired nurse and an orange-haired girl trying to fight off a couple of supposed crooks who were using two purple-poison type Pokémon to fight with. Ash smirked before turning to his pal who nodded back before smiling and jumping off her trainers shoulder.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

"PIKACHU!"

A large bolt of lightning rocked the building causing even more harm to be bestowed upon it before the duo of crooks and their Pokémon were sent flying away. Ash ran up to Pikachu before giving it a hug;

"That was great Pikachu!"

"Mew!"

Ash froze as both the pink-haired nurse and the orange-haired trainer looked towards Ash and his overly happy yellow Pokémon;

"What did your Pokémon just say?"

"She said Pikachu of course what else could she say?"

The nurse and trainer nodded but the orange-haired girl seemed to not completely believe Ash's story.

"Hey uhh... *looks at conveniently placed nametag* Nurse Joy, can I and _Pikachu _here stay the night?"

"The place is in ruins and yet you are actually going to sleep here and not help with the cleaning?"

Ash and Pikachu both shook their heads making Nurse Joy sigh before pointing down the hall to the only 4 rooms that were still intact. The orange-haired girl turned towards Ash before smiling;

"Thanks for saving me there."

"No problem at all... umm... not too be rude but what's your name?"

The orange haired trainer blinked in surprise at his question before nodding and smiling before answering;

"Oh, my names Misty Kasumi, what's yours'?

"My names Ash Ketchum and this is my best friend Pikachu!"

"Me-Pikachu!"

Luckily Mew caught herself at the right moment so as to get rid of any suspection. Misty nodded before walking towards her room;

"Maybe I'll see you some time."

Misty smiled before nodding back and saying one word in response;

"Sure."

The two trainers said their goodnights to each other before heading off to their assigned rooms.

The moment Ash got into his room he locked the door and turned to Pikachu;

"Alright you can stop the transformation now."

Pikachu nodded happily before turning back into her true form-Mew. Ash then trudged towards the bathroom with his clothes and told Mew he would just be a minute. Mew nodded and (surprisingly) stayed quiet while Ash finished cleaning himself. The raven-haired boy walked out of the shower with his towel draped around his lower area.

Ash then got changed into his pyjamas which he had worn to the lab this morning and got under the covers.

He turned towards his new best friend;

"Goodnight Mew..."

"Mew-Mew Mew..."

The two then peacefully drifted off into sleep, their new adventure just around the corner.

**The Next Day: (Told ya it was just around the corner)**

Ash was walking out of the Pokémon centre with 'Pikachu' still on his shoulder. Just before they had left, Ash had looked up everything that was known about the Pokémon Mew on the computer. It turns out that once a Mew has set its sights on a trainer it likes, it won't leave that trainers side.

Ash hung his head low as he remembered the _other _piece of information. It turns out that Mew likes to show affection in the form of constant hugs and kisses... He figured that part out already.

'Pikachu' still had its paws around Ash's neck and seemed to refuse to remove them... Ever since she had woken up this morning. Ash's depressed expression turned to a smile when he saw a forest come into view. Turning to his pal he spoke;

"So Me- uh I mean Pikachu. We are about to go into Viridian Forest. You ready buddy?"

"Me-Pika Pikachu."

Thankfully Mew had caught its mistake and changed its word quickly before anyone noticed. Ash sighed in relief before he nodded and dashed into the forest, with 'Pikachu' having to hold on the entire way... Just barely.

After sprinting for 30 straight minutes he finally took a breather. (How the f*** does he do that? Seriously!) 'Pikachu' slid of its trainers shoulder and also took some deep breaths, after all having to hang onto a trainer with a speed comparable to Sonic, _anyone_ would need to stop for a little bit.

Soon after stopping to breathe a bunch of Pidgey and Pidgeotto was flying above their heads. One of the Pidgeotto looked down at the trainer and went into a nose-dive, stopping just in front of Ash and 'Pikachu'.

It smirked before waving to its flock and standing in front of them. Ash quickly figured out that it wanted to battle so he nodded and got out of the way.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!"

"PIKACHU!"

Pidgeotto quickly dodged the bolt using very fast speeds and flew towards the trainer and his Pokémon, striking 'Pikachu' on the shoulder.

"Pikachu are you alright?"

"Me- Pikachu!"

Mew caught itself again and nodded before awaiting further commands, something which came pretty soon:

"Pikachu use Thunder!"

"PIKACHU!"

Pidgeotto attempted to dodge it but was hit by the large-scale attack and fell down with swirls in its eyes. Ash smirked before turning his hat and grabbing an empty Poké-ball off of his pouch and throwing it at the downed flying-type.

"Pidgeotto you're mine!"

The ball hit the Pokémon and for 15 drawn-out seconds neither Ash nor 'Pikachu' said a word and waited patiently for the sphere to stop shaking, something in which it did. Ash's face then sported a shit-eating grin and he grabbed the Poké-ball;

"I caught... A Pidgeotto!"

"Pi-Pikachu!"

Both trainer and Pokémon laughed at their own antics before a rustling sound was created. Ash turned his head to look at a nearby bush where he had heard the leaves rustle in it. He carefully walked towards it and instead of the expected Pokémon; a beautiful purple-haired trainer was cussing while trying to move her foot which was stuck in between some thorns. (Ouch!)

Ash quickly got up and walked towards her. He turned his head to look at you and had to seriously fight down the blush that was gaining popularity on his normally fairly tan skin.

"Try not to move so much, I will have you out of here in just a second."

The purple-haired girl merely nodded and watched as he was slowly but surely untangling her foot from the thorns. She had to bite back the pain from when one of the particularly sharp thorns grazed her skin. Soon enough however he was done and she was free from the shrubbery.

He then held out his hand and helped her up from her place on the ground. The purple-haired girl looked at Ash with a gaze that sort've scared him before she smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Ash's face grew to be very red and only gained its bright red colour when he heard her giggle. _'Man, her laugh is really nice- Wait what was I just thinking?' _He forced the red colour on his face to recede and then he turned to her.

"My name's Ash Ketchum, what's yours'?"

She smiled again and then answered;

"My name is Sabrina Natsumi."

Pretty soon the two started talking with 'Pikachu' being forgotten for the moment... Something of which she did not like, no not one bit; _'Mew Mew-Me Mew Mew-Mew! Mew Mew-Me Mew Mew-Mew!' _Translation: _'How dare she try to take Ash away from me! He's mine and no one will take him from me!_

Mew was busy formulating a plan to give Sabrina an 'unfortunate' accident and as such failed to notice when they had all reached Pewter City. Ash turned towards Sabrina and smiled, something of which gave her a tingly feeling in her stomach.

'_What's this feeling I have when I'm around Ash? It feels strange... But yet it's not an unwelcome feeling... I've never felt this before what could it mean?'_

"Sabrina thanks for going with me all the way through the forest."

Sabrina blinked and looked around finding that they were indeed in Pewter City... How the hell did she miss that? She then noticed that he was walking towards the Pokémon Centre. She quickly nodded and ran after him.

Ash just now noticed that she was still walking next to him and looked at her questioningly. She merely smiled and spoke;

"Well you told me that you want to challenge the gym leader's right?"

Ash nods.

"So I decided that I should help you beat them since I know one of them... Uh... Reasonably well."

Ash looked at her strangely but nods anyway and smiles;

"Well I would really like it if you came along, I'm sure Pikachu would like it too right?"

Said yellow-mouse Pokémon merely crossed her arms over her chest and turned away. He sighed and spoke;

"She's a little bit protective of me."

"Ah."

The two trainers then went into the Pokémon centre and retired their Pokémon... Well other than 'Pikachu' who had refused to leave her master's side.

The trio then went to their designated room; Room #25. They unlocked the door and walked inside. Wasting no time at all Ash ran inside the shower and got himself washed leaving 'Pikachu' and Sabrina in awkward silence...

Well it was awkward until Ash came out of the bathroom with little other than a towel to cover his... unmentionables. Both female human and Pokémon had their mouths dropped open as he walked out with water dripping down his physique.

He looked at them with a confused expression when he saw them gawking at him:

"What's wrong? Is there something on my face, I thought I got everything."

Sabrina gained a bright red blush on her face and quickly walked past Ash into the now-free bathroom and got into the shower herself. Ash still had his confused expression on his face when he changed into his Pyjamas... Completely disregarding that 'Pikachu' was still in the same room.

'Pikachu' was lying on Ash's bed with a smile on her lips as she had just gotten a rather... Nice view in her opinion. Ash had a dumbfounded expression on his face when 'Pikachu' had just seemed to fall unconscious for no reason... Yeah no reason my ass!

Sabrina came out of the bathroom but with her PJ's already on and then she lay down on her bed. They both felt sleep about to overtake them and so they both spoke;

"Night Sabrina."

"Goodnight Ash."

Sleep then quickly overtook the two trainers, dreams of the adventures soon to come, including the gym battle that would most certainly come tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Alright so first off this is just a side-story I had (mostly) created when fan-fiction was being gay and wouldn't let me update my story; Ash and Cynthia's Journey.<p>

Yeah so anyway I have had this idea stuck in my head for a while now and if it sucks I apologise but for only getting just over 2 hours to write it I think I did a pretty damn good job.

Well whatever either way unless this story miraculously gets more popular than my other Pokémon story (Which is highly unlikely) then I will most likely only update this story every week or two.

Either way, just like all my other stories:

Please R&R nicely and;

See ya!


	2. Final Note

Please read my biography – it is important if you enjoyed this story! (I won't be continuing this story)


End file.
